demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
A werewolf is a mythical monster that appears in the Demon Accords novel series. Origin/History Becoming a Werewolf Werewolves can be both born or turned. Most supernaturals are converted or transformed from basic human stock but weres can be both born or transformed. Characteristics/Appearance Physiology Traits The musculature is three times denser than human muscle. The heart for werewolves is oversized along with all the major blood vessels. The brain of a werewolf has an enlarged olfactory nerve cluster. The eyes of a werewolf have a hundred times the number of rods as a human eye. The organism known as a werewolf has a DNA code that matches human DNA to ninety-eight percent. The major organs in the thoracic region for a werewolf are as follows: heart, lungs, spleen, liver, and stomach. They also have six or more vertebrae, a sternum, a trachea, a jaw and two forearms, paws/hands, and a cerebellum. They have a high body temperature that can be picked up by thermal cameras. Physical Traits Some werewolves such as George Lassiter when in the beast-man form are a hulking, fur-covered body with a huge head and massive jaws and who weighs three hundred and thirty-seven pounds. When werewolves stand upright they are just shy of seven feet. Infection Lycanthropy is caused by a virus, which is known as LV, or Lycan Virus. Silver is instantly deadly to the virus. The virus changes the host's, and that's what allows the use of the quantum particles. Silver damage is therefore permanent damage. Lycanthropy requires the virus to penetrate the skin and cannot be transmitted by kissing a were or having sex with one. Transformation Werewolves also are known as Weres have three possible forms which are human normal, full animal form, or beast-man form. Most weres/werewolves can only go directly to their animal form which is a pretty close match for the standard animal of a wolf but much larger. If a werewolf has time and experience they can learn to stop at the beast-man form which can be advantageous in combat according to Gina. Werewolves or weres must change during a full moon but experienced weres can change at will. Experienced weres can shift in as little as fifty seconds. According to experts and among experts, they have a current working theory that weres harness either quantum particles or Dark Matter or something similar to increase their own mass when changing from human form to wolf form or beast-man form. The basic human psyche is poorly equipped to handle the werewolf transformation complete change if they were bitten, alone and unguided which usually causes the subject to go essentially insane. But natural-born weres can handle the change on their own and they usually have help when Changing for the first time. Werewolves need to Change during the full moon but can Change at will any other time. Perks and Quirks Society There are many groups of supernaturals living within every society on planet Earth and that includes werewolves. There are many weres in the military as they tend to thrive in that kind of environment. According to Gina, ninety percent or more are law-abiding, extremely productive citizens who raise families, attend church, and vote for school budgets and like any population, there are elements in werewolf society that choose to break society's laws. Weres don't hunt humans, as a rule, a real rule, a life-or-death rule. Killing humans is a death sentence offense in the world of the two-natured. Werewolf Psychology Males are mostly obsessed with status, followed by being obsessed with females. Female werewolves are also concerned with status but focus more on protecting the young and protecting the pack. Classifications/Types of Werewolves * Werewolves/Weres: The average werewolf weighs between three and four hundred pounds in either wolf or beast-man form. * Bears/Werebears: Werebears can range to well over twelve hundred pounds. * Tigers/Weretigers * Cougars/Werecougars * Other Big Cats * Weasels/Wereweasels * Wolverine/Were Wolverine/Wereverine * Alpha Werewolves Werewolf Packs, Hierarchy, and Groups Loki Spawn Gang The Loki Spawn Gang is a motorcycle gang who are also werewolves. They have all types of weres in the gang and all are heavily armed with automatic weapons and at least some RPG weapons and grenades. Mallecks Pack Carpathian Pack Known Werewolves * George Lassiter (Werewolf and Deceased) * Loki Spawn gang and its members * Adine (wereverine) * Stacia Reynolds * Delwood (student at College Arcane) * Simon Masten * Janek and Darina * Kral Vrana: Father to Janek and Darina and Alpha to the Carpathian Pack. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Werewolves also known as Weres have three possible forms which are human normal, full animal form, or beast-man form. Most weres/werewolves can only go directly to their animal form which is a pretty close match for the standard animal of a wolf but much larger. If a werewolf has time and experience they can learn to stop at the beast-man form which can be advantageous in combat according to Gina. Werewolves or weres must change during a full moon but experienced weres can change at will. * Speed: Weres are much faster than humans. * Sight: Can see in the dark better than the best night vision gear available to the US police and US military. * Hearing: They have the same hearing as their natural counterpart. A werewolf spine could be broken in a fight and it can completely heal in moments which is what happened to George Lassiter. * Sense of Smell: It is the same as their natural counterpart. * Durability: Weres are extremely resistant to physical damage. * Healing: By using quantum particles, Dark Matter, or something similar it allows the Weres to heal most damage almost instantly. * Scent: Can scent out other werewolves and can tell you whether they are male or female or old or young or an Alpha. * Lie Detection: They can determine if you are lying by hearing your heartrate or smelling your sweat and the same goes for vampires. Vulnerabilities/''Weaknesses '' * Silver: They can be killed by silver such as being stabbed by a spike, a long needle or dart to the lower cerebellum but a silver knife can also work. Relationships * Deviations from Werewolf Myth * To transform into a werewolf you don't need the moon. Trivia * Wolves are the most common out of all weres. * Cat types werewolves approach eight hundred. * The transformed supes/supernaturals like bitten weres and vampires count their age mainly from the time of transformation particularly vampires also known as Darkkin as they call themselves and both types gain in strength and speed over time but vampires gain more. * According to Chris Gordon, werewolves are always mixed green and blue when it comes to their auras and most were auras are like sixty percent blue and forty or so percent green. * Some of the wolves in the Mallecks’ pack get tattoos. The ink has a tiny amount of silver and a hint of wolfsbane. Not enough to be harmful, but it prevents the design from disappearing through Changes or accelerated healing. * Werewolves can change whenever they want. * You shouldn't stare into the eyes of a werewolf because It could be construed as a challenge. Category:Creatures Category:Species